


Spell

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Mages and Familiars, Familiar Nigel, M/M, Mage Adam, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel is walking home when he sees the rose and then he sees Adam. They haven't spoken in weeks after trying out time as the mage's familiar and he aches realizing that Adam may have found the one for him.He doesn't realize that yes Adam already has.





	Spell

 

Nigel was halfway home when he spotted the rose.

It was lying on a park bench just a few blocks before his place and when he touched it his skin itched. He didn’t want to let go though but something made him look around before he left.

That’s when he saw Adam.

Adam looked worried as waited to cross the street clutching a bag in one of his hands. Nigel let go of the rose fast when he saw what was peeking out of the bag.

Roses.

He wiped his hands and hurried off practically vibrating in anger.

Adam had found his familiar.

There was no other explanation.

Who could blame him for it really, Nigel was a shitty one wasn’t he? They’d spent only a few weeks together and he’d felt better than he had in years but Adam’s magic fizzled every time it touched Nigel. Like oil and water they were to the point where Nigel just stopped answering Adam’s calls.

He didn’t need a mage.

It was fine.

Nigel was so caught up in his upset he didn’t even realize Adam was walking beside him until the mage spoke.

“You dropped this.”

He was startled and stopped mid-step to see his lighter was in Adam’s palm.

It was engraved, ‘To Nigel The Best There Is’ and every time he looked at it Nigel wanted to toss the fucking thing in the river. He shivered when their fingers brushed and when Adam smiled everything felt worse.

“You look nice. Pale, but nice.”

Nigel took out a cigarette and went to use his lighter when Adam lit his own finger to help instead. He inhaled and the flame rose higher just enough for them both to notice.

“That’s odd.”

“I’m odd, Darling. Remember? Oil and water you said.”

Adam frowned and clutched his bag tight. “You’re angry with me.”

Nigel laughed. “No, Adam. I’m angry with myself. I know now that I’m not meant for this shit and…”

Adam grabbed hold of Nigel’s shirt and pulled him in hard. “You’re very rude.”

He shivered. “Darling, let me go.”

“No, I…you just disappeared and I kept looking you know? I asked lots of other mages if they knew you and some people even told me to stay away so I did but…”

Nigel’s eyes glowed. “We don’t work, Adam. We…”

The first touch of Adam’s lips to his was pure spark, the deep shudder that went through Nigel overwhelmed to the point of no return.

This.

This was what he was supposed to be doing.

He didn’t even feel the cigarette drop from his hands and when Adam let go of the bag neither noticed that either. This was true magic, he could feel it, and the more aroused Nigel grew the better it felt. When they pulled apart Adam caught his breath before he spoke.

“I did lots of research and when a mage feels deep sexual attraction to a familiar it’s because they’re meant to communicate their power through sex magic. There are lots of books and…”

Nigel grabbed him with both hands and crushed their mouths together again just as he felt a brand burn into the back of his hand.

Adam’s brand.

He had Adam’s brand.

He’d been claimed.

When they broke their kiss both were breathless and hardly noticed the crowd they’d attracted to watch a branding in real time.   
Nigel smiled and touched Adam’s cheek. His whole body hummed to see the Star brand on his hand.

“Let’s say we get started on some communication.”

Adam smiled. “I’m happy the rose worked or we would’ve never seen each other again.”

Nigel blinked.

“It was a spell.”

“Oh yes. To locate you specifically, well to locate my heart’s desire and there you were.”

Nigel took his hand and kissed it.

“And there you were.”

He was home.


End file.
